Anatomy of an Ultra (Moedari Continuity)
This is a work in progress. Origins In the Moedari universe, ultras were like humans once, but were transformed by their star when it collided with another. They turned the combined stars into a supernova planet with buildings of crystal. Argentium Ultras Argentium Ultras were formed in an alternate continuity of the Showa universe when the ultra's sun died. However, they were not present, and returning to their planet, were subjected to the powerful rays instantly as opposed to gradually. The shock robbed them of their natural pigments, and made them weaker than their counterparts. They would have remained weak if they had not found Argentar, a silver like substance which gave them additional power. Organs Ultras do have bones and flesh, but they have light instead of blood. Their color timers are connected directly to their hearts, and flash as a warning. Types of Ultras Red Ultras Red Ultras are very strong physically, but have less speed. Standard Ultraman continuity. Blue Ultras Blue Ultras are fast, but lack the physical strength of red ultras. They are still very strong, as in Ultraman Hikari's case. Despite that, they have the weakest beam attacks (excluding blade weapons) of all the ultras. Silver Ultras Silver Ultras are rare outside of Argentium, where they are different than standard silver ultras. They have good beam attacks, but standard Silver ultras are weak, and have average speed. Green Green never appears as a main color, but it adds to the natural abilities of the ultra, usually their speed and attacks derived from the sun, or from living matter such as plants or other animals. Purple Seldom appearing as a main color, purple adds speed, with less strength than blue. However, they are even faster than blue ultras, some moving too fast to be seen. Argentium Ultras Argentium Ultras have mysterious origins, different form the ultras of M17. They were formed by the artificial star of the ultras, but came latter than the others, and the intense shock of the transformation robbed them of their natural colored pigments. They traveled through the universe, hating the colored ultras, but Ultraman King had foreseen this and had taken precautions. They found Argetar, a silver like substance created by Ultraman King, and it transformed them into an elite race of Ultras. They have speed like purple ultras and strength like blue ultras. All Argentium Ultras are skilled in the martial arts. Male Male Argentium ultras have more physical attacks. They are able to create particles, which can generate powerful physical things such as silver glitter or silver ball (See Ultraman Lugeno.) They generally go for physical combat. Female Females do not possess the powerful physical powers of males, but have far superior beams. All female ultras can produce a Domina beam, which is the second most powerful. Some of the most elite can produce a Regina beam, which is far more powerful than any other beam in existence. If the Hidden One had not developed a boost against it, all his army would have been killed quickly. Females go for beam combat as opposed to physical strength, as they are not muscular. Reproduction This obviously only applies to ultras in the Moedari universe and its... um... extra-universes such as Argentium Being beings of light, and Ultra cannot reproduce like a biological being. Instead, one male and one female share their light, usually by contact such as pressing hands together for a long time and drifting their "minds" together. Their internal light will combine, often visible to others as a beam, sparkle or glitter around the two. Often it seems the two are made of light, drifting in space as their minds are linked. This has to be willed purposfully, and both sides must be mutual about it. During this ritual, the ultras' minds are linked so that they can read each-other's thoughts and gain some limited acess to their memories, making their minds almost one. The mingling of lights can form a child, a mix of the light of the two parents, inside the female. The two also become connected to each-other by a bond which cannot be undone, except in death. This bond is a bond of light, and connects the minds and bodies of the two in a mysterious way. Because of this, ultras consider marriage and the rites connected to it to be set apart and sacred, treating them with the utmost respect. Anything contrary or in violation to ultra marriage is considered a crime as evil as murder, often ultra societies will have strict rules protecting the union. Category:Stephan222 Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers